<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GENIZAH by Wecanhaveallthree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115850">GENIZAH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree'>Wecanhaveallthree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief discourse of the subject of Clovis Bray's Exo Project.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GENIZAH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you know what a golem is?</p>
<p>It’s an artificial creature, see. Formed in the crude humanoid shape from dried mud and baked clay. The concept is as old as humanity. All the way into antiquity, our ancestors groped blindly around the secrets of creation. More importantly - because even then they understood the threat, though they had only the vaguest conception of the finished product - they sought to control these hypothetical creations.</p>
<p>The Bhedzow Gospel. The Three Laws. Morgan’s Principle. Before they’d made the thing, they were already deciding on limitations. They were getting their hands dirty before the kiln had even been built, let alone fired.</p>
<p>Wise, eh?</p>
<p>The methodology, the restrictions, came in many forms. Long-ago scholars suggested that the name of divinity, written in proper ink on proper paper, could command any sphere of creation to life. Imagine that! Any substance you can conceive of: flesh, plastics, wood, insects, water, dark matter. All you needed was a quill, parchment and a rudimentary command of a dead language and - there you go - commander of an unliving army.</p>
<p>Of course, as society became more complex, so did the questions and methods of control. New science believed that it would require words of power or particular rituals. Some held that mammalian birth was the only sure way of bringing about their golems - overlooking the far more efficient and populous animals of their world.</p>
<p>Then again, they were looking to create in their image. That was the forbidden realm. They’d already tamed the world of beasts, by their thinking. It was humanity that yet eluded their mastery, despite their chains and lashes and pogroms and indoctrination. If they could but break homo sapiens to their pottery wheel, then what difference was there between them and the gods?</p>
<p>A man of weak flesh is far more difficult to bend than a being of dried mud.</p>
<p>Turn your eyes to the modern Prometheus, the wonder-workers at Clovis Bray. They’ve got that ancient superstition down to a science, haven’t they? What words of power do you think drive those darling Exos? If you went down into Enceladus, what kind of horrors would you see? What lies dormant in those grand and frozen vaults?</p>
<p>If you were to wipe away the frost from the glass, would you find your own face staring back at you? Would you see the peek of scrawled paper beneath your tongue, like the tail of a mouse protruding from the grin of a cat?</p>
<p>Forget the quill and parchment. We’re in the age of fingerprint and key-pad. The language is the only thing that hasn’t changed.</p>
<p>Deep Stone Crypt. Ha.</p>
<p>Deep Stone <em>Kiln</em>, more like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>